


Innocence

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"She was my innocence ... I thought I could protect her forever."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

He's fifteen when Ashton is born; an isolated boy who watches the world through a camera lens and spends as much time as possible in the corner of the cellar he's converted into a darkroom.

He expects to hate his new baby sister; it's a familiar emotion. Comfortable. For their part, the adults don't trust him alone with her, but one day when his father is down at the pub and his stepmother is asleep he slips into the nursery. Curious, he touches the palm of her hand.

Tiny fingers curl around his, and he knows; he'd kill for her.


End file.
